La Décision
by Seshat666
Summary: Perceval a pris une décision capitale et se confie au roi Arthur.


_Se passe vers la fin du livre IV._

_Le lac. Perceval est assis sur le bord de l'eau et balance des cailloux dans l'eau, l'air préoccupé. Arthur débarque._

ARTHUR: Bonjour!

PERCEVAL: Bonjour…

ARTHUR: Eh ben vous en faites une tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous vous êtes engueulé avec Karadoc?

PERCEVAL: Non...

_Arthur examine son chevalier. Il a sincèrement l'air troublé. Le roi vient s'asseoir près de lui. _

ARTHUR: Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire…

PERCEVAL: Oui je sais… Eh ben… J'ai rompu avec Angharad…

ARTHUR: Oh… C'était vraiment sérieux vous deux?

PERCEVAL: Pas vraiment… J'aime beaucoup Angharad, mais…

ARTHUR: Mais pas comme elle vous aime…

PERCEVAL: Ouais… Vous pensez que c'est mal?

ARTHUR: Non… Enfin c'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on a le contrôle malheureusement. C'est pas simple ces choses-là…

PERCEVAL: Alors c'est normal que je pige rien à rien encore…

ARTHUR: Pour tout vous dire même moi j'y pige pas grand-chose…

PERCEVAL: Ah ouais? Même avec la reine, vos maîtresses et l'autre morue là?

ARTHUR: L'autre morue? Mevanwi?

PERCEVAL: Ouais.

ARTHUR: Euuuuuh eh bien oui. Vous savez je suis pas enviable, plusieurs femmes c'est encore plus compliqué qu'une seule !

PERCEVAL: Vous n'avez jamais pensé à rester célibataire?

ARTHUR: Ça m'est arrivé oui. Mais mes obligations font que pour devenir roi du royaume de Logres j'ai dû prendre épouse. Et les maîtresses eh ben… Je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus…

PERCEVAL: Vous trouverez pas le Graal dans ce cas...

ARTHUR: Je trouverai pas le Graal? Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

PERCEVAL: Eh ben… Quand je suis revenu de chez mes parents la semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré une vieille.

ARTHUR soupire: Encore!

PERCEVAL: Je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien les vieux en fait…

ARTHUR: C'est bien possible ça.

PERCEVAL: Elle m'a parlé du Graal.

ARTHUR s'énerve: Du Graal?! Mais pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé à la dernière réunion de la Table Ronde?! Vous savez bien que chaque petit indice peut être d'une importance capitale!

PERCEVAL s'énerve aussi: Je pouvais pas!

ARTHUR: Eh ben j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse mon p'tit pote!

PERCEVAL: C'était personnel!

ARTHUR: Personnel? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi?

_Perceval se renfrogne et se lève pour partir mais Arthur l'attrape par le bras et le rassoit de force._

ARTHUR: On discute là, vous foutez pas le camps quand on discute!!

PERCEVAL: Mais arrêtez de me gueuler après merde!

_Arthur est bouche bée. Perceval réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et se calme._

PERCEVAL: Pardon Sire… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

ARTHUR, ébranlé: Non mais vous avez raison. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon…

_Les deux gardent le silence pendant quelques minutes._

ARTHUR: Vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'elle vous a raconté cette vieille?

PERCEVAL: Vous allez vous foutre de moi…

ARTHUR: Je vais pas me foutre de vous...

PERCEVAL: Promis?

ARTHUR: Promis.

PERCEVAL: Promis promis?

ARTHUR lève les yeux au ciel: Promis promis promis! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit?

PERCEVAL: Eh ben… Elle m'a dit que pour être digne du Graal il fallait être pur.

ARTHUR: Euh… oui… Et?

PERCEVAL: Pur de corps et d'esprit qu'elle a dit.

ARTHUR: …. Et….?

PERCEVAL: Pur de corps ça veut bien dire être puceau non?

ARTHUR: Euh oui sans doute… C'est pour ça que vous pensez que je trouverai pas le Graal, parce que je me tape toutes les femmes de moins de trente ans du royaume?

PERCEVAL: Vous vous tapez toutes les femmes de moins de trente ans du royaume?

ARTHUR: Non non c'est ma femme qui… Pfff laissez tomber... Alors moi je suis pas digne du Graal selon votre vieille, c'est ça?

PERCEVAL: Si pur de corps veut dire puceau, je crois que non…

ARTHUR: Je vois… On est dans la merde alors, parce qu'il y a pas de puceau à la Table Ronde. Enfin à part Lancelot mais il est plus à la Table Ronde alors bon…

PERCEVAL, gêné: Il y a moi aussi…

ARTHUR: Euh vous êtes sûr de la signification du mot "puceau"?

PERCEVAL: C'est quelqu'un qui a jamais rien fait avec les filles non?

ARTHUR: Ouais c'est ça… Mais c'est pas votre cas non? Venec m'a dit que vous êtes son meilleur client à la taverne pour les filles.

PERCEVAL: Mais on fait rien… Je leur parle, c'est tout…

ARTHUR fronce les sourcils: Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous payez les prostituées pour discuter?

_Perceval hoche la tête._

ARTHUR: Eh ben… Et pourquoi?

PERCEVAL: Parce qu'il y a des choses dont j'ai pas envie de parler avec Karadoc.

ARTHUR: Pourquoi?

PERCEVAL: Il pigerait pas…

ARTHUR: Je vois… Et donc, avec une fille vous n'avez jamais…

PERCEVAL: Non…

ARTHUR: Mais euh… vous savez comment on fait. Non? Putain c'est en train de devenir sacrément bizarre cette discussion là…

PERCEVAL: Vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas con à ce point-là.

ARTHUR: Bah des fois quand je vous regarde je me demande… Non pardon j'ai rien dit… Vous avez jamais eu envie d'essayer? Parce qu'avec les filles de Venec qui défilent on peut pas dire que ce soit les occasions qui manquent…

PERCEVAL: Ma grand-mère elle m'a dit que ce genre de chose ça ne se fait qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

ARTHUR: Elle a pas tort votre grand-mère.

PERCEVAL: Mais et vous?

ARTHUR: Moi c'est pas pareil. Je suis le roi. Le roi n'a pas droit à l'amour.

PERCEVAL: Pourquoi pas?

ARTHUR: Eh ben parce que je suis marié. Et le mariage pour les bourges c'est toujours une question de politique. On se marie pour les alliances territoriales, pour le bien du royaume, pour la dot… On rencontre sa femme la veille et paf, vous voilà marié alors que vous vous connaissez pas. Le mariage du roi n'est jamais un mariage d'amour.

PERCEVAL: Mais c'est super triste non?

ARTHUR: Oui mais bon, c'est comme ça… Mais dites-moi, outre le fait que vous ne soyez pas amoureux d'Angharad, cette histoire de pureté c'est lié à cette rupture ou pas?

PERCEVAL: Oui, aussi. J'ai décidé de rester célibataire pour trouver le Graal.

ARTHUR: Mais vous êtes pas roi vous, vous avez pas à vous marier par intérêt. Vous allez renoncer volontairement à l'amour et tout ce qui vient avec pour le Graal?

PERCEVAL: Oui.

ARTHUR: C'est un putain de sacrifice, vous êtes conscient de ça?

PERCEVAL: Oui…

ARTHUR: Vous êtes bien certain?

PERCEVAL: Vous pensez que je suis trop débile pour savoir ce que je fais c'est ça?

ARTHUR soupire: Mais non Perceval… Mais c'est pas anodin tout de même…

PERCEVAL: C'est pas faux…

ARTHUR: Je vous admire vous savez. D'avoir pris cette décision là pour le Graal… Et en même temps j'ai envie de vous en coller une juste de savoir que vous allez gâcher votre vie…

PERCEVAL: J'ai pas pris cette décision pour le Graal. Je l'ai prise pour vous.

ARTHUR: Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là?

PERCEVAL: C'est tout ce que je veux. Trouver le Graal, vous le ramener. Je veux que vous soyez content, que vous soyez fier. Je veux vous voir sourire, juste pour moi.

_Arthur est décontenancé. Il n'avait jamais mesuré l'intensité de l'affection et de la loyauté que lui vouait son chevalier._

PERCEVAL: Je serais prêt à tout pour vous Sire.

ARTHUR se tortille sur son rocher, mal à l'aise: Me dites pas ça merde… Vous me donnez envie de vous renvoyer au Pays de Galles avec un coup de pied au cul avant que vous me fassiez une connerie plus grosse que vous!

PERCEVAL: Votre cousine vous a dit que c'était mon destin…

ARTHUR: Ma…? Pfff non c'est la Dame du Lac qui m'a dit que vous aviez un destin…

PERCEVAL: Ah.

ARTHUR: Ouais enfin bref… J'ai vraiment du mal à intégrer ce que vous avez décidé… Il va se passer quoi quand vous allez rencontrer une fille que vous aimerez assez pour l'épouser et lui faire des gosses?

PERCEVAL: Je vais tenir ma promesse. Je suis p'têtre con, mais quand j'ai décidé quelque chose y'a pas moyen de me faire changer d'idée.

ARTHUR: Non mais ça j'étais déjà au courant… Vous trouvez ça p'têtre moche mon histoire larmoyante du roi qui a pas droit à l'amour, mais votre histoire à vous est pas franchement plus jojo non plus… Vous avez déjà embrassé une fille au moins? Avec Angharad, non?

PERCEVAL: Non. Jamais…

ARTHUR: Pfiou… Pas même un baiser… Ben mon vieux… Je veux pas tourner le fer dans la plaie mais vous manquez quelque chose quand même!

PERCEVAL: Ah ouais?

ARTHUR: Mais ouais! Et en plus en Bretagne et au Pays de Galles vous connaissez pas le baiser romain, c'est vraiment triste...

PERCEVAL: Sire… Est-ce que vous essayez de me faire regretter pour que je change d'avis?

ARTHUR sourit: Ça fonctionne?

_Perceval secoue la tête._

ARTHUR: Bon. Bah vous me donnez pas le choix alors.

PERCEVAL: De?

ARTHUR: De ça.

_Arthur attrapa Perceval par le cou et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres. Et ne sentant pas de protestation venir, le roi s'appliqua à lui enseigner l'art du baiser romain…_

ARTHUR, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle: Et là, vous avez changé d'avis?

PERCEVAL: … Non…

_NOIR_

ARTHUR: Pfffff… Vous êtes mieux de le trouver ce foutu Graal…


End file.
